Wrapped Up in Your Love
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: A bet from Thor leaves Loki and Sif with a task that ends up more complicated than they expect. Holiday fic. Loki/Sif. AU.


Author's Note: It's been some time since I've visited this ship, but a friend gave me a hilarious idea and I simply could not resist playing with it. Happy Holidays!

* * *

Wrapped Up In Your Love

"I am _never_ taking a bet from Thor again…and if I consider it in the future: kill me before I can give in to my own stupidity." Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief and one of the most powerful sorcerers in several realms, was not about to accept defeat. Especially when he would have to report that his conqueror was not a terrifying foe…but Scotch Tape.

The strikingly handsome Aesir did not look the slightest bit like his normal, impeccably put-together self. His shoulder-length dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and errant strands were constantly falling loose and threating to obscure his vision. All of the fingers on one of his hands were temporary tape holders, while with his other, he was holding down a corner of wrapping paper that just did not want to stay put.

At his side, Lady Sif looked just as frazzled and frustrated, but she did not hesitate to reach out and press her thumb against the paper so that it stayed in place. "I'm not going to kill you…I will consider hacking Thor to pieces though."

Grateful that his fiancée was being a helpful assistant, Loki let go of the paper so he could peel a strip of tape off a finger.

The Thunder God's wager had been simple enough: wrap the gifts that were to be brought to Jane Foster's Christmas Party without the aid of magic…or in Sif's case, weapons.

The couple had not expected the task to be quite so complicated (or time consuming).

Once the last bit of paper on the gift he'd been working on was properly secure, Loki sat back and surveyed their handiwork. "Well…we're nearly done."

They were both surrounded by a pile of unattractively-wrapped presents, but for once: he was speaking truthfully. There was only one more boxed gift to go.

Sighing in relief, Sif picked up the final present and handed it to her future-husband, who was grateful that it was not oddly shaped.

"Okay…reindeer, snowflakes, or penguins?" She held up three paper options.

"Go with the reindeer."

Despite her fatigue, Sif smiled and began rolling it out.

Together, they measured out the amount that they needed, and then Loki grabbed the scissors, as Sif couldn't cut a straight line to save her life.

She helped with holding the edges down when they needed to be taped, and then came the worst part: folding the ends.

No matter what either of them did: they couldn't get the paper to fold into an even triangle, so they settled for rolling the very end part over a couple of times and then fastening it to the bottom of the gift.

At least when turned over: it would look nice.

"Done!" Loki all but _crowed_ in triumph, which caused Sif to suppress a chuckle.

"All right, this calls for a celebration involving alcohol," she stood in order to pour some spiced mead – brought to them by a very sympathetic Frigga earlier in the evening – into a pair of goblets.

Loki took a few moments to remove the additional tape on his fingers and then got up as well, snapping his fingers so that the mess they had made was gone in an instant.

Sif arched her eyebrows. "Couldn't wait to use your powers again, could you?"

"Thor said we had to _wrap_ the gifts without using magic, not that I had to clean up without it," he shrugged and crossed over to her.

She passed him a goblet, which he happily accepted and then clinked against hers before taking a sip.

Sif gulped down a bit more of her drink than her fiancé did, and he couldn't help but smile fondly.

He nudged her with his shoulder so that she looked at him. "There is one additional gift that I luckily don't have to wrap in order to give you."

"Oh? And what is that?"

He grinned, gently plucked the goblet from her hands and then placed it, along with his, aside.

The next thing Sif knew, she was engulfed in her Prince's arms as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss, which reminded her of every reason she had agreed to marry him.

She all but melted in his arms, her own coiling about his neck as the embrace deepened, responding to his affections with her own until they pulled back to breathe.

"Merry Christmas, Sif," Loki's green eyes shimmered with affection as he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers.

Sighing, Sif nuzzled her nose sweetly against his and replied: "Merry Christmas, Loki."

The End


End file.
